


touch my heart and soul

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stuff From Tumblr [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they never learnt that is was inappropriate to touch someone else's daemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch my heart and soul

**Author's Note:**

> In this, their daemons haven't fully settled yet.

Kíli giggled as Frar and Desí chased each other around the room. Fíli couldn’t help but smile at her from his place by their uncle, who was dealing with some frustrating nobles. 

"Desí!" his sister called out, catching his daemon’s attention, "Come here!" 

The lioness surged forward - Frar following in wolf form. Desí jumped (changing into a cat) into the princess’s arms. 

The nobles gasped, Thorin’s eyes widened and Balin looked…amused. This wasn’t good, Fíli concluded

"Kíli, pass Desí to me." He asked softly, moving to block his sister from view.

"Why?"

"Kíli just… _please_.”  

Kíli pouted, but handed his daemon back to him. 

"I should probably be going anyway, Dwalin wants to give me extra training." she mumbled, while Frar changed into a raven. Nodding to their uncle, Kíli left with the room with a snap of her robes.

**_What did we do wrong?_  **Desí asked through their connection

_I don’t know…_

"Your Grace," One of the (less mortified) nobles piqued up, "We will give you time to deal with this… _improper_ behaviour.” 

"My thanks, Lady Freya." Thorin bowed his head, giving the nobles leave to all but run from the room.

"Uncle, what’s wrong?" Fíli asked. Thorin simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"You and your sister never were normal were you eh?" Balin chuckled

Well  _that_  helped.

 

* * *

****

Kíli knocked arrow after arrow, hitting the target each time. Fíli approached from the side, treats in hand. 

"What did we do wrong?" she asked sadly, relaxing her bow as Fíli wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Honestly, I do not know, nobody will give me a straight answer." Fíli said soothingly, turning her to face him, "But it doesn’t matter, hmm?" 

Kíli smiled at him, reaching up to steal a kiss from his lips

"Indeed nadad."


End file.
